


Interwoven

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, F/M, Shidgetember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: Pidge wasn't sure what to make of the mischievous glint in Allura's eyes when she handed Pidge and Shiro a set of scarves and sent them off to the planet Phiatune, which sent out a distress signal, or the fact that there doesn't appear to be any danger in this paradise-like planet. Just some bird-like alien who is very interested in her and Shiro and their scarves.Alternatively: Allura gets Shiro and Pidge to talk about their relationship going forward.(Shidgetember Day 4: Scarves)
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> Shidgetember Day 4: Scarves

Pidge wasn't sure what to make of the mischievous glint in Allura's eyes when she handed Pidge and Shiro a set of scarves and sent them off to the planet Phiatune, which sent out a distress signal, but she tries not to think too much of it when she guides Green into a smooth landing. Black, the big beast that she is, lands with more grace than one would think she's capable of doing.

It probably helps to have the smooth and very talented Takashi Shirogane as Black's pilot, Pidge figures. Her father told her so many stories about this strapping young man, the best pilot he'd ever seen in his lifetime at the Garrison, and how badly he wanted to introduce them. They hadn't the time on the Kerberos launch day — too many preparations and last-minute checks to be made — but she'd hoped to meet him eventually.

Of course, they met, and not in the way either of them would have liked, but perhaps it was only natural that the two became so close. Maybe that's why Allura selected the two of them to go on this mission. Not because she and Shiro had A Thing going on. Definitely not that.

Apparently this mission didn't require them to form Voltron and just needed a couple of experienced pilots — one that excelled in stealth and the other strong and prepared to give directions. Naturally, that meant Shiro and Pidge. Neither of them had much trouble taking out the Galra ships stationed around the planet. In fact, there'd been no trouble at all. Pidge's Galra tracker failed to pick up any Galra in the area, and the ships they took out didn't attempt to fire at them.

"Let's be careful, Pidge," Shiro says over the comms. "I don't like this."

"Roger that." Pidge grips her bayard tighter than usual, prepared for some sort of surprise attack. But Phiatune looked like a paradise, not exactly the Galra-invaded hellhole she and Shiro are used to seeing. Phiatune is covered in hills and valleys and meadows filled with flowers that rivaled the beauty of Olkarian. It almost looks like Altea as it's described in the books in the voluminous libraries of the Castle. Crystal clear water that puts even Earth's to shame. There's a beautiful trilling in the air, like the birds from Earth chirping in the morning.

There's a rustling in one of the trees, and a bird-like alien alights to greet them. It takes a moment to realize that they weren't hearing birds (which, in retrospect, should have been obvious — this is not Earth) but a Phiatunean. "Greetings," the Phiatunean says in the most beautiful voice Shiro and Pidge have ever heard. It's melodic and harmonious all at the same time. For a being that sounds so beautiful, their appearance is surprisingly dull. Their plumage is gray, their beaks and clawed feet an eggshell white. They stand a little taller than Shiro, with a wingspan that exceeds thirty feet. Not only do they have wings, but they also have two sets of arms, both shorter than the wings. Pidge wonders how flight is even possible and tries not to think of the quote about bees and the law of flight or whatever she memorized from _The Bee Movie_ of all places. The Phiatunean continues: "I am Kiath. Are you here for the ceremony?"

Shiro and Pidge exchange a quick look of confusion. Allura had failed to mention anything about any ceremonies in the briefing. Maybe this was a misunderstanding? It wouldn't have been the first time where there'd been confusion on a mission like this. Far from it, unfortunately. But they did just help take out a few ships... even though they might not have been active. Maybe participating wouldn't be a bad thing.

"We weren't intending to be here for the ceremony, but we certainly would not be opposed to it," Shiro says.

"Shiro!" Pidge hisses. "A word?"

"Please give me and my partner a minute."

"Very well," Kiath says. "I will await your answer. It would be an honor to have a pair of Paladins join us."

Pidge hopes Shiro doesn't notice how she blushes at Shiro's choice of words. Their relationship is just occasional sex. Or more-than-occasional-and-more-regular sex and she doesn't want to ruin what's already happening (not that there's anything beyond that). Ideally he thinks she's just upset. Which she kind of is. "Shiro, I don't know about this. This whole thing is fishy, don't you think? No fire, no fleets, no Galra. And this place is too nice to have ever been occupied by Galra."

She's right, of course — the lack of Galra and ships firing do concern him, but it's happened a few times before. The most recent event was when an Arusian child had been playing around some old Galra ship ruins and set off an alarm, bringing a swarm of Galra ships back to Arus to find their fallen comrade. It didn't matter if the child was the reason for the alarm; the Galra took that as an attack, a reminder of their failure to conquer Arus in the first place. Thankfully they were able to warp back to Arus and take out the invading Galra ships. "What about the scarves Allura gave us? Maybe we're supposed to return them?"

Pidge can see where he's going with this. "I'll bet they're part of the ceremony Kiath was talking about. Maybe this was a retrieval mission? Except it's more of a returning mission."

"That could be it. I think we should try to return the scarves to Kiath and see what happens. We can gauge their reaction and determine what do to from there."

It's a solid plan, alright, and it's the one they agree to go with. "Kiath?" Shiro and Pidge hold out their respective scarves. "Princess Allura sent these with us, and we believe that they belong to your people."

Kiath's eyes widen in curiosity, making them look more owl-like than before. "Hm," they say. "Very interesting, very interesting indeed."

"Kiath, is something wrong?" Shiro asks.

"Oh, no, no, not at all." Kiath blinks a few times and shakes their head. "Quite the opposite, actually. Now, if you'll come with me, you both are now part of the ceremony." Kiath must notice the confused and concerned looks from the Paladins, as they quickly add, "It is nothing dangerous, I assure you. No traps, no riddles; all good fun and a feast. Come along now, don't dawdle." For a creature that looks like they're built for flying, Kiath is an incredibly quick walker. They stop every so often to ensure the Paladins are able to keep up. "Now, will you be able to make your way into the trees without assistance?"

Pidge nods. "I think our jet packs can handle this."

"Very well." Kiath launches themselves up into the air and at first, it appears they hit the tree dead-on. Upon a closer look, Kiath uses their arms to climb the up the trunk of the enormous tree.

"Guess they don't really fly after all," Pidge murmurs. She and Shiro have no problem making their way up via jet pack. Once they land, they find themselves on the treetop, which really isn't so much a treetop as it is a small, rustic town built from tree to tree, all connected with multicolored bridges.

All about the town, there are Phiatuneans of all sorts; children running about and leaping and climbing branches; couples watching their little ones from above; elders sitting near what appears to be a small fire, telling stories to those huddled around it.

"I have brought esteemed guests to the ceremony," Kiath exclaims. "They have brought with them scarves!"

There's a gasp of delight and awe, a chorus of congratulations, whoops, hugs, cheers, and even a few tears shed from the Phiatuneans in the surrounding area. Pidge isn't sure what to make of this — what kind of a celebration... er, ceremony, did they agree to be part of? She looks to Shiro, who's just as lost as she is.

"Beautiful scarves, are they not?" Kiath tilts their beak toward a bridge made up of interwoven scarves. "Yours will be added." They sigh wistfully. "I remember when my mate and I took part in this ceremony. I miss her with every fiber of my being. A beautiful creature, she was, truly." They shake their head, returning to the present and their confused guests. "Ah, yes, so the ceremony requires you to tie your scarves together and add it to this bridge. You may tie it anywhere you like since this bridge is complete."

"I've never seen anything like it," Shiro says. "It's a work of art."

Kiath puffs their feathers. "A work of art?!" They splutter, almost in anger, but remember that these strange-looking aliens are simply ignorant of the ceremony and what the bridge and scarves stand for. "No, it is more than that. Bridges are what bring us together, closer than we were before. From friends to lovers to mates, a vow we take for life. We are flattered that you decided to unite as one in our pairing celebration, Paladins."

That's when the realization hits Pidge, right in the gut: Allura set them up, a sneaky way for them to be more than friends with benefits. She looks to Shiro, trying to read his expression. If anything, he's just as shocked as she is. She waits for him to say something, anything, a polite rejection of the offer, a classic "I'm sorry, but I think there's been a mistake." But he stays silent.

Pidge _wants_ to tell Kiath there's been a misunderstanding here, that they were duped into doing... whatever this is, that this whole thing is a mistake. But all she can think about is how devastated she would be if Shiro were to say any of those things. She's not ready for marriage but she's certainly open to taking things more seriously with Shiro. But Shiro, decisive leader of Voltron, can't seem to respond, so Pidge does it for him. "Kiath, your offer is very kind," she starts. "Shiro and I aren't quite ready for that level of commitment yet. It's something we need to discuss. In the meantime, you can have these scarves back. I do believe they belong to your people."

Kiath nods sagely. "I understand. But I do hope for you to keep them instead, for when you are ready."

"We can do that," Pidge says. "Thank you for your time, and I wish all of your young lovebirds in the ceremony the best."

"I do not know what a lovebird is," Kiath says with a chuckle, "But we wish you the same."

Pidge has to take Shiro by the hand as they descend from the tree's heights. _I guess Shiro.exe has stopped working._ "Hey, Shiro? You alright there?"

"Sorry, sorry," he says. "I just... I don't know. 'Panicked' isn't the right word, because I wasn't panicking. I felt really good back there, like it was something I'm ready to do. It felt right. But I didn't want to assume you were ready to take things any further."

"It's okay, Shiro." She and Shiro halt their descent to stand on a branch. They may as well talk things out when they're out of Allura's hearing range. "I'll admit, I've been wondering about us lately. A lot, actually."

"Really?" Shiro sounds so hopeful when he says that. It's adorable. "I've been thinking the same. I really like you, Pidge, and I want to see where we can go. But only if you want to."

"Then let's go. Or to quote Dad, go and be great."

"Alrighty, then. We'll do just that."

"But not after we give Allura an earful," Pidge says. "What was she thinking, letting us go off and get married?"

"I think she thought we'd do what we're doing now. She wanted us to talk."

Pidge scowls. "She's too smart."

"Don't let her hear that, especially coming from _you,_ the brains of our little operation. I'm sure you'll never hear the end of it."

"Tell me about it."

They make their way back to their Lions, or rather, their Lions make their way back to them, rumbling and purring in approval of their Paladins' coupling.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Twitter: [@d0gbless](https://twitter.com/d0gbless)


End file.
